Pups & The Reunion
by Elias Vincent
Summary: Angel gets separated from Elias during weekend respite & ends up at the cabin of a man named Patrick. After staying with him during a storm she & Elias reunite with Patrick also reuniting with someone he hasn't seen in a long time. Who is it that Patrick knows & how will everyone else react when they learn of their relationship? (Collab between Elias Vincent & Pressurized)
1. Chapter 1

**PUPS & THE REUNION **

**COLLABORATION BETWEEN ELIAS VINCENT & PRESSURIZED **

**I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OC'S **

It was a sunny & warm Friday afternoon. Angel & Elias arrived at Jake's cabin for weekend respite.

"Carlana, Jake & Everest aren't going to believe what happened this week" said Angel.

"I don't doubt that. They won't believe their ears" said Elias as Angel & himself went inside.

"Hey guys. How was your week?" asked Jake in a curious voice.

"It was insane. Lindsay Remington came to Adventure Bay to stay with me & work on some music & voice acting projects together. She quickly turned people against her for coming across as arrogant & rude & even yelled at Mayabella simply for bumping into her. During our collaborations she demanded doing it over & over again because of really small details she didn't like & everything took 100 tries to finally be done. During a charity event yesterday she lashed out & got into a fight with a girl named Genesis which Kelly filmed & put online. Today Kelly cut Lindsay's hair off, destroyed all her personal belongings & caused her to fall from grace. Lindsay ended up taring apart her vocal chords before running off. We don't know where she went but hopefully she'll be OK" said Elias with a sigh.

"Yikes. That's quite an eventful week you've had" said Jake in a surprised tone.

"Indeed" said Elias with a nod of agreement.

"I imagine having your vocal chords torn apart would be painful" said Everest as she shivered.

"I'm sure it is" said Angel.

"Did Kelly get in trouble for what happened?" asked Carlana in an uncertain manner.

"I don't know. Her parents might be punishing her right now. She'll be lucky to get grounded for 1 month. I love her with all my heart but I think she went too far. There's a chance Lindsay might end up suing her for destruction of property" said Elias with concern in his voice.

"Maybe she will. We'll find out soon enough" said Jake as he shrugged.

"You said it" said Everest.

"Anyways let's get our minds off all that" said Jake.

"Good idea. What do you feel like doing?" asked Elias in curiosity.

"Would you be up for a hike in the forest?" asked Everest with a smile.

"OK. Let's go" said Jake as Angel, Carlana, Everest, Elias & himself grabbed their hiking gear. They then went out to explore the area.

"This is the perfect way to clear our heads" said Everest in a satisfied voice.

"It sure is" said Jake as he nodded in agreement.

"I love going hiking with my cute sexy hunk of a man" said Carlana in a flirtatious voice.

"I can't get enough of you either" said Jake as Carlana & himself kissed.

"You 2 would make a great husband & wife pair. Maybe 1 day you'll even start your own family" said Elias.

"I like the thought of that. I can imagine it now" said Carlana with a dreamy sigh.

"I believe we can make it work" said Jake in a confident tone.

"So do I. You 2 have perfect chemistry" said Angel as she smiled confidently.

"Your wedding will be beautiful. It'll be the most extravagant white wedding ever" said Everest in an enthusiastic manner.

"I see what you mean" said Carlana with a chuckle.

"Our love is endless. That's how I hope it stays" said Jake as everyone continued hiking through the area. At sunset they all returned to the cabin.

"Time sure goes by fast" said Everest in astonishment.

"I'll say. What's for dinner?" asked Elias.

"Let's have some ravioli" said Jake as he licked his lips.

"Perfect. Let's get cooking" said Carlana as she & the others went to make dinner. The aroma of the pasta & sauce cooking made them all feel hungry. Soon dinner was ready. Everyone happily ate dinner feeling satisfied with how well it turned out.

"That was delicious" said Angel with a burp.

"It sure was. What do you feel like doing now?" asked Elias in an uncertain voice.

"I feel tired. What about you Angel?" asked Everest as she yawned.

"I'm not that tired" said Angel.

"Me either" said Elias.

"I suppose we can stay up for a bit" said Carlana.

"Perhaps we can watch TV" said Jake with a smile.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight everyone" said Everest as she headed to her pup house.

"Goodnight Everest" said everyone else as they went & sat in the lounge to watch TV. A short time later they all started feeling tired.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm starting to feel sleepy" said Jake with a yawn.

"I think we should turn in for the night" said Angel.

"Good idea" said Carlana as she nodded in agreement.

"Goodnight guys" said Elias as everyone headed to bed. Carlana, Elias & Jake bathed/showered before changing into their pajamas & getting in bed. Soon everyone was fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting In A Storm

The next morning Elias woke up feeling refreshed.

"Looks like it'll be another great day today" said Elias as he got out of bed & got dressed before going to make breakfast. As he ate he scrolled through his phone & spotted a news story that caught his eye.

"What's this?" asked Elias as he read the story. He gasped in shock as he read. It described how Lindsay had been reported missing the night before after she failed to return home to Los Angeles.

"That's not good. Something obviously went wrong. I hope Lindsay's OK wherever she is" said Elias as he finished eating breakfast letting the reality of Lindsay's disappearance sink in. Everest then woke up & entered the dining area.

"Good morning Elias" said Everest with a warm smile.

"Good morning Everest. Guess what I just found out" said Elias.

"What is it?" asked Everest in a curious voice.

"Lindsay's been reported missing. According to what I just read she never boarded her flight back to Los Angeles & nobody at Adventure Bay Airport claimed to have seen her at all yesterday even though she should've been there yesterday evening. The last time anyone saw her was yesterday when some townspeople claimed to have seen her running towards a wooded area outside town" said Elias in a shocked tone.

"That's not good" said Everest as she dropped her jaw in shock.

"No it isn't. That means there's a chance she might be dead" said Elias with a nervous gulp.

"The only way to know for sure is by finding her" said Everest.

"Indeed" said Elias as Jake woke up & entered the dining area.

"Good morning" said Jake in a cheerful manner.

"Apparently Lindsay went missing yesterday" said Everest with disbelief in her voice.

"Really?" asked Jake in a surprised voice.

"She never boarded her flight & nobody at the airport even saw her" said Elias as he nodded in confirmation.

"That's not good" said Jake in a concerned tone.

"No it isn't" said Everest as she shook her head.

"Should we go looking for her?" asked Jake in an uncertain manner.

"We don't know her exact location. She could literally be anywhere" said Everest.

"Since her vocal chords are damaged she wouldn't be able to call out for help & we have no idea how far she could've traveled. Trying to find her will be like trying to find a needle in a haystack just like when I had to deal with Aaron & Linda" said Elias with a sad sigh.

"True" said Jake as he nodded.

"So does that mean she's gone?" asked Everest in curiosity.

"That's how it seems. I don't know what her fate is" said Elias with an uncertain shrug.

"Me either" said Jake as Angel & Carlana entered the dining area.

"Good morning" said Jake as he kissed Carlana on the cheek.

"Good morning" said Angel with a smile.

"Did you all sleep well?" asked Carlana.

"We sure did" said Everest in an eager voice.

"Lindsay's been reported missing. She never boarded her flight home & never even showed up to the airport" said Elias.

"That's awful" said Angel in a horrified tone.

"Hopefully she's OK" said Carlana in a nervous manner.

"Me too" said Everest as she nodded in agreement.

"I agree. Anyways let's eat breakfast" said Jake as his stomach growled.

"What shall we have?" asked Elias with a curious smile.

"I feel like pancakes. What about you guys?" asked Everest in excitement.

"Great idea" said Elias as he gave the thumbs up.

"Pancakes it is" said Carlana as everyone went to make pancakes. The aroma they gave off while cooking made everyone's mouth water. After they finished cooking they topped them with honey before tucking in. All of them devoured breakfast in satisfaction.

"That was tasty" said Angel as she licked her lips.

"It sure was" said Jake with a satisfied smile.

"What do you guys want to do now?" asked Everest in an uncertain voice.

"Want to watch TV?" asked Elias.

"OK. I can't really think of anything else to do" said Jake as he shrugged.

"I'm down with that. Who else wants to watch TV?" asked Everest in an enthusiastic tone.

"That's fine with me" said Angel with a nod.

"Let's do it" said Carlana as everyone went into the lounge. They all snuggled up on the couch & turned the TV on. A news report about Lindsay's disappearance was being broadcast.

"Let's see what else is on" said Elias as Jake flicked through the channels looking for something to watch.

"Do you think Apollo the Super Pup is on?" asked Everest in a curious manner.

"Let's have a look" said Jake as he looked through the channels. Soon he found an episode of Apollo the Super Pup playing.

"There's trouble in town again. Will Apollo save the day?" asked the narrator as Apollo sprang into action.

"I bet Rubble's awake & watching this right now" said Angel with an amused chuckle.

"I would assume so. He'd never miss an episode" said Elias in certainty.

"He might even be dressed as Apollo as well" said Everest as she giggled.

"That wouldn't surprise me" said Jake.

"He is a huge fan of Apollo after all" said Carlana with a nod.

"I think it's safe to say that he's Apollo's #1 fan" said Angel in a confident voice.

"Correct" said Everest as she watched the episode play out.

"Do you guys have anything planned for today? I've got time to spend alone with Carlana" said Jake in a flirtatious tone.

"OK. What do you want to do Angel?" asked Elias in an uncertain manner.

"I feel like going out for a walk" said Angel as she stretched out.

"I'll give you a call if you're out too long" said Elias.

"OK. See you later" said Angel as she left the cabin & began walking around. She soon began walking through the forest unaware that there was a storm rolling in.

"Everything seems to be quite peaceful this morning. I like how beautiful the forest looks today" said Angel as she suddenly felt a gust of wind blowing.

"Woah the wind is really starting to pick up" said Angel as she then heard thunder.

"There's a storm coming. I need to take cover" said Angel as she began running around looking for some form of shelter. She then saw lightning flash making her panic.

"I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE" cried Angel as she frantically looked around for shelter. A short time later she found a cabin with the door having been blown open by the wind.

"Maybe I can stay here for now" said Angel as she walked over to the cabin & knocked on the door.

"Hello is anyone here?" asked Angel as she looked into the cabin. There was no reply. She assumed it was empty & that nobody lived there.

"There's nobody here. I might as well wait here until the storm passes. Hopefully it'll be over soon" said Angel as she entered the cabin & looked around. She was amazed to see furniture inside & that the interior was well decorated.

"This place seems well kept even though there's nobody else here. Either the owner isn't home or this place was abandoned" said Angel as she continued looking around. She noticed that everything appeared to be in stable condition.

"I'm impressed. This looks like a nice home to live in" said Angel as she let out a yawn.

"I feel tired. Maybe taking a nap will help get me through the storm" said Angel as she curled up on the couch. A short time later she was asleep. While she was still asleep an adult man entered the cabin making sure to close & lock the door behind him.

"That was a super close call" said the man as he walked into the living room. It was at that moment he saw Angel.

"Where did she come from? The most likely theory is that she wanted to find shelter from the storm" said the man as he went into the kitchen to make Angel some food. Angel woke up after an hour. She yawned & stretched out before jumping off the couch.

"Let's see if the storm has gone past" said Angel as she went over to the window & looked outside to check the weather. Unfortunately the storm was still going. She started thinking of the possibility that Carlana, Elias, Everest & Jake were wondering where she was.

"I hope Elias isn't too worried. I'd assume that's not the case since he hasn't called me. This storm will likely go on for a while" said Angel as she sat back on the couch thinking of what she could do to pass the time. She hadn't realized that she'd lost her pup tag during her scramble to fnd shelter. She then heard something in the kitchen.

"I'm sure that pup will love the bacon & sausages I've cooked for her" said the man with a smile.

"I better see who that is" said Angel as she went in the kitchen to see who was there. She found the man holding a bowl with bacon & sausages in it.

"Oh you're awake. I was just about to wake you up. You must be hungry" said the man as he set the bowl down.

"Thanks" said Angel as she tucked in. She was satisfied at how good they tasted. Soon she was finished eating.

"That was delicious. You live here correct?" asked Angel in a curious voice.

"Yes. My name is Patrick. What's yours?" asked Patrick.

"I'm Angel. I'm the military/security pup of the PAW Patrol. My owner's name is Elias Vincent. I'm not sure if you know him" said Angel as she shook Patrick's hand.

"No not really. This cabin has been my home for my entire life. You must've come across the cabin during the storm" said Patrick.

"Yes. I was out for a walk & when the storm hit I looked for shelter. I found this cabin & when I knocked nobody was here. I thought the storm would've passed quickly so I took a nap" said Angel as she nodded in confirmation.

"OK. Where does this Elias boy live?" asked Patrick in an uncertain tone.

"He lives in a mansion in Adventure Bay. Aside from us 2 his parents, girlfriend, her parents & pup live there too. Elias is at Jake's cabin right now as part of respite therapy for trauma he experienced from a kidnapping & rape ordeal. He stays there every weekend" said Angel.

"That's awful. He must be worried sick about you by now" said Patrick in a concerned manner.

"He might be. I'm sure he'll call me soon enough. Once I let him know where I am he'll feel a lot better" said Angel with a reassuring smile.

"How is he supposed to call you? I don't see a phone with you" said Patrick in confusion.

"My pup tag has the ability to act like a phone that allows me to communicate with anyone who calls me" said Angel.

"OK. There's 1 problem with that. I don't see a pup tag on your collar" said Patrick as Angel tilted her head in confusion. She then put her paw to her collar only to find that her pup tag was missing. She looked all over the cabin but couldn't find it anywhere.

"This isn't good. Without my pup tag Carlana, Elias, Everest & Jake won't know where I am" said Angel in a nervous voice. Patrick picked her up & began petting her to calm her down.

"Don't worry. I'll help you get home once the storm passes" said Patrick as he realized that the name Everest sounded familiar.

"Thanks. That actually feels nice" said Angel with a smile of content.

"I'm glad you like it" said Patrick as he reached for Angel's sides.

"That's the spot. I feel tingly. Looks like my autonomous sensory meridian response is kicking in" said Angel as Patrick looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" asked Patrick in a curious tone.

"Autonomous sensory meridian response or ASMR as it's more commonly known is a sensation you get from certain feelings & sounds. When you experience ASMR you get a tingling sensation that moves through your body. It's quite relaxing" said Angel with a chuckle.

"OK. Do you feel this way often?" asked Patrick.

"Sometimes I do. Usually when someone pets me or I listen to soothing sounds it triggers my ASMR. You should try it sometime. It's a great way of relieving stress" said Angel in an eager manner.

"I see. We have a lot to talk about. Want to play a game?" asked Patrick as he smiled excitedly.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Angel as she wagged her tail enthusiastically.

"I was thinking I could give you a belly rub. What do you say?" asked Patrick with a warm smile.

"Yes please" said Angel as she lay on her back. Patrick then began rubbing her belly. She giggled & laughed as Patrick ran his hands along her belly.

"THIS IS FUN. HAHAHA" cried Angel as she squirmed around.

"Are you ticklish?" asked Patrick as he began rubbing Angel's belly faster.

"YES. HAHAHA" laughed Angel as Patrick smiled. He then began tickling her belly.

"BEST BELLY RUB EVER. HAHAHA" cried Angel in ecstasy.

"I love giving belly rubs" said Patrick as he continued. A few minutes later he stopped. Angel then tackled & snuggled Patrick which confused him at 1ST but brought a smile to his face.

"You're really good with pups. Do you have 1 of your own?" asked Angel in a curious voice. Patrick looked down causing concern.

"I used to have 1. Unfortunately I lost her & I've not seen her since" said Patrick with a sad sigh.

"Do you remember what she looked like & where you last saw her?" asked Angel.

"No not really. All I can remember is that she was a Husky" said Patrick as he shrugged in uncertainty.

"The only Husky I can think of is Everest. She lives with Jake. Is she the pup you're referring to?" asked Angel in an uncertain tone.

"I don't know. Maybe once I get you back to Elias we'll be able to figure it out" said Patrick as Angel looked out the window. The storm was still raging & it was getting dark.

"The storm's still going & it's getting dark. Do you think it might last overnight?" asked Angel.

"It might. Anyways I'm starting to feel tired. We should probably get some rest" said Patrick as he yawned.

"Good idea. Goodnight Patrick" said Angel with a smile.

"Goodnight Angel" said Patrick as Angel & himself went into Patrick's room. Patrick changed into his pajamas as Angel curled up on the foot of his bed. Soon they were both asleep. Back at Jake's cabin Elias was extremely concerned about Angel since she'd been gone almost all day & hadn't contacted him since she left.

"Something's not right. Angel's been gone all day & I've been unable to contact her. That's a huge red flag" said Elias with a nervous gulp.

"Angel probably took shelter somewhere to get out of the storm" said Everest.

"She's smart enough to handle situations like this" said Jake as he nodded in agreement.

"That's true. I'll try calling her again" said Elias as he grabbed his phone & tried calling Angel. Nobody answered. He tried a few more times but Angel never responded.

"This isn't good. Angel wouldn't willingly ignore any calls. I think something has happened to her" said Elias in an anxious manner.

"Perhaps we can try again tomorrow" said Everest with reassurance in her voice.

"I hope she's OK wherever she is" said Elias as he sighed sadly.

"Me too" said Carlana as she & the others prepared for bed. Elias looked out the window unsure of Angel's fate.

"Angel wherever you are I hope you're OK. Tomorrow we'll find you & make sure you're not hurt. I promise" said Elias as he went to bed hoping that Angel would be found the next day.


	3. Chapter 3: A Very Busy Day

When Angel woke up on Sunday she hoped that the storm was gone.

"I think I should check to see if the weather has cleared up" said Angel as she left Patrick's room & went to the window to check the weather. To her joy & relief the storm had cleared up.

"Excellent. Soon I'll be back with the others" said Angel as Patrick woke up & went over to Angel.

"Good morning Angel" said Patrick with a smile.

"Good morning Patrick. The weather has cleared up" said Angel in a cheerful voice.

"That's fantastic. Soon you & Elias will be reunited" said Patrick in a reassuring tone.

"I bet he's freaking out about my absence. He probably thinks I'm in trouble since he has no way of contacting me" said Angel in a concerned manner.

"I can tell. Let's have breakfast before we head out" said Patrick.

"OK. What shall we have?" asked Angel with curiosity in her voice.

"Do you want some sausages?" asked Patrick with a warm smile.

"Yes please. They're delicious" said Angel as Patrick nodded & went into the kitchen. A short time later breakfast was ready.

"Breakfast is ready Angel" said Patrick.

"I'm coming" said Angel as she entered the kitchen. Patrick set down a bowl of sausages which Angel happily ate. After she finished eating she licked her lips.

"Those were as tasty as the sausages I had yesterday" said Angel in a satisfied voice.

"I'm glad you liked them. Ready to go?" asked Patrick in a curious tone.

"I sure am. Let's go" said Angel as she & Patrick left the cabin & began walking through the woods. Angel quickly noticed that Patrick knew his way around as they soon found the edge of the forest.

"We're almost out of the woods" said Patrick.

"You certainly know your way around" said Angel with a chuckle.

"I sure do. I know this forest like the back of my hand" said Patrick as he grinned confidently.

"Perfect. Elias will be glad to see that I'm OK" said Angel as she & Patrick kept walking. Soon they exited the forest & spotted Jake's cabin a short distance away.

"There's the cabin Carlana, Elias, Everest & Jake are in. They'll be so happy to see me" said Angel as she & Patrick walked to the cabin. As they approached Elias came outside & gasped for joy upon seeing Angel.

"ANGEL" cried Elias as he ran over to Angel & gave her a hug.

"I'm glad you're OK. It's so good to see you again" said Elias in a relieved manner.

"It's good to see you too Elias" said Angel as Patrick smiled.

"You must be Angel's owner Elias" said Patrick.

"Correct. It's nice to meet you. What's your name?" asked Elias with a curious smile.

"I'm Patrick. Nice to meet you too" said Patrick as Elias & himself shook hands.

"Angel was unable to call you because she lost her pup tag while looking for shelter during the storm" said Patrick.

"Thanks for letting me know. I was wondering why I couldn't get through" said Elias with a nod.

"Should we go look for it?" asked Angel in uncertainty.

"It's up to Elias" said Patrick as Carlana, Everest & Jake came outside.

"Hi Angel" said Carlana with a surprised smile.

"Good to see you back" said Everest in a cheerful voice.

"It sure is" said Jake as he nodded in agreement.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Patrick" said Patrick as he shook Carlana & Jake's hands. When Everest saw Patrick she went wide eyed.

"Patrick is that you?" asked Everest in a shocked tone.

"You know him Everest?" asked Jake as Patrick gasped & began tearing up in joy upon seeing Everest.

"Everest it's you" said Patrick as Everest jumped into his arms before both bursting into tears of joy.

"I thought I'd never see you again" said Everest through her tears.

"I thought the same thing" said Patrick.

"You 2 know each other correct?" asked Carlana in a confused manner.

"Yes" said Everest & Patrick as they nodded in confirmation.

"How does that work?" asked Jake.

"Patrick's my 1ST owner" said Everest with a smile.

"Until now I always thought you lived alone in the South Pole before meeting Jake" said Elias in fascination.

"Me too" said Jake in an amazed voice.

"I was separated from Patrick years ago" said Everest as she sighed.

"I'd rather not talk about it. It makes me feel sad" said Patrick with a chill down his spine. Jake was surprised to learn about Everest's past.

"Does that mean you lived near here before I met you Everest?" asked Jake in a shocked tone.

"No me & Patrick lived in another town after he adopted me but before I ended up in the South Pole" said Everest as she shook her head.

"Everest was my only company back then" said Patrick with a nod.

"OK" said Jake.

"Anyways what do we do about my pup tag?" asked Angel in an uncertain manner.

"Angel's right. We need to find it" said Patrick.

"Let's go" said Elias as everyone went to look for Angel's pup tag. 1 hour later Everest spotted it.

"I think I found it" said Everest as everyone went over to see what she'd spotted. Everest held up the pup tag confirming that it was indeed Angel's.

"Perfect" said Angel as she put her pup tag back on.

"That's better. Now people can contact me again" said Angel with a satisfied smile.

"Shall we return to Jake's cabin?" asked Elias.

"You bet. Let's go" said Everest as everyone set off. Angel noticed that Patrick was walking in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going Patrick?" asked Angel as she tilted her head in confusion.

"I'm going back to my cabin. It was nice meeting you Angel" said Patrick as Everest stood in front of him.

"You can move in with Carlana, I & Jake" said Everest with an eager grin.

"Would you guys be OK with that?" asked Patrick.

"Sure. That way you & Everest can see each other all the time" said Jake as he nodded in confirmation. Patrick smiled happily.

"I'm moving in" said Patrick in ecstasy.

"This reminds me of when I let Kelly & her family move in with me" said Elias with a warm smile.

"It feels fantastic having them in the same house" said Angel in a cheerful voice.

"Let's go get my stuff" said Patrick as everyone headed to Patrick's cabin to retrieve his belongings. Once there they grabbed everything that belonged to Patrick. Everest & he both spotted a food bowl that they highly valued.

"That bowl is special to you isn't it?" asked Everest.

"It sure is. Every time I see it I think of you" said Patrick in a happy tone.

"That's sweet" said Everest with a chuckle.

"You said it. Anyways let's get going" said Patrick as everyone helped get his stuff to Jake's cabin. Once they arrived all of Patrick's personal items were placed in his room. Everything else was placed in the correct spot. Soon Patrick was officially moved in.

"Welcome to your new home Patrick" said Everest in an eager manner.

"Thanks Everest" said Patrick as he gave Everest a hug. Everest smiled & nuzzled Patrick. Patrick then smirked & began rubbing Everest's belly.

"YAY A BELLY RUB. HAHAHA" cried Everest in joy.

"I see you remember this" said Patrick as he increased the speed.

"KEEP GOING. I LOVE IT. HAHAHA" cried Everest as Patrick smiled & continued rubbing her belly. A few minutes later he began tickling her.

"THAT TICKLES. HAHAHA" cried Everest as she squirmed about.

"I see you also remember this" said Patrick as he continued. A short time later he stopped.

"It feels great to be together again" said Everest with a satisfied smile.

"Agreed" said Patrick as he nodded in agreement.

"Just so you know Carlana & Jake often make love. I sometimes hear them when I'm in bed" said Elias as Carlana & Jake went wide eyed & blushed in embarrassment.

"That's a bit awkward" said Carlana with a nervous chuckle.

"I'll say" said Jake as Patrick walked over to Angel & began massaging her.

"Oh that feels lovely" said Angel in a relaxed voice.

"Can I have a massage too?" asked Everest with a curious smile.

"Once I'm done with Angel I'll massage you" said Patrick as he continued massaging Angel.

"This feels great" said Angel as she felt tingles through her body.

"I'm glad to hear that" said Patrick as he finished massaging Angel. He then began massaging Everest. Angel snuggled with Patrick as the massage went on.

"You'd be perfect for a job at a pup spa" said Angel with a grin.

"I agree. You'd do really well at it" said Everest with a nod of agreement.

"How so?" asked Patrick in a curious tone.

"You're good at giving belly rubs & massages" said Angel.

"You'd be as popular as Katie. Perhaps you can work with her" said Everest as she smiled eagerly.

"I see. How about we go there now? I can meet the other townsfolk" said Patrick with a smile.

"OK. Let's go" said Everest as everyone left the cabin & headed into town. Patrick was amazed by what he saw.

"Wow Adventure Bay is an amazing place" said Patrick in a fascinated manner.

"I'd say it's better than New York" said Elias in pride.

"I had a feeling you used to live there" said Patrick with a knowing smile.

"Until moving here I lived there my whole life. Manhattan was the borough I lived in" said Elias.

"Cool" said Patrick as everyone continued heading towards the pet parlor. As they arrived Rocky came outside.

"Hi Rocky" said Angel with a smile.

"Hey guys. Who's that?" asked Rocky as he pointed to Patrick.

"This is my 1ST owner Patrick" said Everest.

"Nice to meet you" said Patrick as he pet Rocky.

"I didn't know you had an owner before Everest" said Rocky in an amazed voice.

"These guys didn't know until today either" said Everest with an amused chuckle.

"We always thought she lived alone in the South Pole her whole life until I took her in" said Jake.

"I thought the same thing" said Rocky as he nodded in agreement.

"It's Rocky correct?" asked Patrick in an uncertain tone.

"Correct" said Rocky.

"We came to see Katie & meet other townsfolk" said Patrick with an eager grin.

"You'll love it here. I'm sure you'll fit right in" said Rocky in an encouraging manner.

"I hope so" said Patrick as everyone went inside.

"Wow it's nice in here" said Patrick as he looked around.

"It's very colorful & vibrant" said Elias.

"All the pups & other pets love coming here" said Angel in excitement.

"They sure do" said Everest with a nod.

"Where's Katie?" asked Patrick as Katie walked over.

"Hello. Who's the new guy?" asked Katie in a curious voice.

"I'm Patrick. You must be Katie" said Patrick as he shook Katie's hand. Just like the others Katie was surprised to learn the truth about Everest & Patrick.

"Welcome to Adventure Bay" said Katie in a cheerful tone.

"Thanks" said Patrick.

"Katie do you need help around here?" asked Everest with a curious smile.

"Why do you ask?" asked Katie as she tilted her head in confusion.

"Patrick's good at pampering pups. He could work here with you" said Everest in an enthusiastic manner.

"Really?" asked Katie as she looked at Patrick.

"Yes. I can help with stuff that you're too busy to do" said Patrick with a nod of confirmation.

"I guess having an extra pair of hands will ease the workload" said Katie.

"Thanks Katie" said Patrick in gratitude.

"He can start with Angel & me" said Everest as Angel & herself got on the massage tables. Patrick then began the massages. Both pups felt relaxed throughout. After the massages were done Patrick rubbed & tickled Angel & Everest's bellies making them giggle & squirm. Everyone was delighted to see how well Patrick handled the pups. After the belly rubs were done everyone headed to the Lookout so that Patrick could meet the other PAW Patrol pups. The PAW Patrol pups were also fascinated to learn about Everest & Patrick. 1 at a time Patrick rubbed & tickled the pups' bellies. The order he did it in was Rocky, Rubble, Chase, Marshall, Skye & finally Zuma. The pups giggled & squirmed as their bellies were rubbed & tickled. Ryder then came outside & was introduced to Patrick. Ryder's reaction to Everest & Patrick's past was also the same.

"You have really cute pups Ryder" said Patrick with a warm smile.

"Thanks. There's another pup on the PAW Patrol named Tracker who lives with our friend Carlos. The only other pups that live in town are Nikita & Terry who belong to Kelly & the Turbot cousins respectively" said Ryder as Everest brought up how good at massages Patrick was. The pups were then massaged in the same order as before. It made them feel loosened up as tingles ran through their bodies.

"Patrick's a natural" said Ryder with amazement in his voice.

"He sure is" said Elias as everyone discussed Patrick's new job at the pet parlor. Soon the massages were all done.

"All done" said Patrick with a satisfied smile.

"That felt great" said Chase in a cheerful voice.

"It sure did" said Marshall as he stretched out.

"You're a miracle worker Patrick" said Rocky in a happy tone.

"Nothing beats a nice massage" said Rubble in a satisfied manner.

"All the pets in town will love coming to you" said Skye in encouragement.

"Soon you'll be known as the best masseuse in town" said Zuma with a grin.

"Thanks. You guys are awesome. Let's go see Nikita & Terry. I figure Terry can be 1ST" said Patrick.

"Let's go" said Elias as everyone headed to his mansion. Along the way Patrick was filled in about how Terry came into everyone's lives & how they were glad that he didn't kill himself like he initially planned. Patrick was shocked to learn about Terry's past but was glad that he was living a better life. Soon everyone arrived at the mansion.

"Here we are" said Elias as everyone went inside. Patrick dropped his jaw in amazement at what he saw.

"Wow this is a beautiful home" said Patrick in fascination.

"Thanks. Kelly, Terry are you 2 in here?" asked Elias as Kelly & Terry appeared.

"Hey babe" said Kelly as Elias & herself kissed.

"Who's that?" asked Terry as he pointed to Patrick.

"I'm Patrick. Nice to meet you both" said Patrick as he shook Kelly's hand & Terry's paw. He then began petting Terry whereupon Kelly & Terry learned of Patrick's history with Everest. They were just as surprised as everyone else. Patrick proceeded to give Terry an ear scratch; massage & belly rub which Terry thoroughly enjoyed. Soon it was done.

"Now it's time to meet Nikita. What's she like?" asked Patrick in a curious voice. He was horrified to learn about Nikita's past but glad that she was with loving new owners. After being told where Seal Island was everyone headed out to see Nikita & the Turbot cousins.

"Do you think Nikita will like me?" asked Patrick in an uncertain tone.

"I don't see why she wouldn't. Do you think trying to pet & massage her will trigger trauma in her?" asked Elias.

"There's only 1 way to find out" said Patrick with a shrug.

"I'm sure the Turbot cousins pet her all the time. You've got nothing to worry about" said Elias in a reassuring manner.

"I guess you're right" said Patrick as everyone arrived at Seal Island. Upon arriving they walked to the Turbot cabin & knocked on the door. Captain Turbot answered & was introduced to Patrick.

"Is Nikita here Captain Turbot?" asked Ryder in curiosity.

"Yes. So is Francois. Come in" said Captain Turbot as everyone went inside.

"It's nice in here" said Patrick with a smile.

"Thanks. Francois, Nikita we have visitors" said Captain Turbot as Francois & Nikita appeared. After being introduced to Patrick Nikita was petted by him. He then massaged her before rubbing her belly & tickling her. The truth about Everest & Patrick also came as a surprise to Nikita & the Turbot cousins. A short time later Patrick stopped.

"OK I think that's all the pups now" said Patrick.

"It kind of was. You'll be a great colleague to Katie" said Elias in an encouraging voice.

"Thanks. Can we go see Tracker now?" asked Patrick in a curious tone.

"OK. We need to use the PAW Patroller to get there" said Ryder.

"Let's go" said Patrick as everyone returned to the mainland. They then headed to the Lookout whereupon they got in the PAW Patroller & began travelling to the jungle to see Carlos & Tracker.

"It's a nice view watching everything go by. Hey Elias are there any other pups I haven't met yet?" asked Patrick in an uncertain manner.

"The only other pups I can think of are Arrby & Sweetie. Arrby's a Dachshund that belongs to a pirate named Sid Swashbuckle & Sweetie's a West Highland Terrier that belongs to the Princess of Barkingburg. Arrby often helps Sid steal things for his collection & Sweetie constantly tries to take over Barkingburg" said Elias.

"Yikes. That doesn't sound good" said Patrick in shock.

"We've had to deal with them a few times in the past" said Ryder with a nod.

"I guess they might not like belly rubs & massages" said Patrick in a disappointed voice.

"I don't know. We'll have to wait & see" said Elias as he shrugged in uncertainty.

"I guess we can go see them after visiting Carlos & Tracker" said Patrick.

"Be careful around Sid. If he sees anything valuable on you he'll steal it. Once he stole a golden pearl necklace I gave to Kelly as a gift. It's made of solid gold pearls & is the only necklace of its kind in existence. Another reason that it's so valuable is that I bought it for $1,000,000. We got it back by threatening to burn his collection if he didn't return the necklace & after he gave it back I told him I'd burn his ship down if he ever stole from any of us again. Only time will tell whether or not he'll dare to try again" said Elias with a sigh of frustration.

"He'd be a fool if he did" said Kelly as she rolled her eyes.

"It's a good thing I don't have anything that valuable on me" said Patrick in a relieved tone.

"Good. Sid won't bother stealing from you" said Elias as everyone arrived in the jungle. After exiting the PAW Patroller they met up with Carlos & Tracker. Patrick introduced himself before he began petting Tracker. Patrick was fascinated to see that Tracker spoke Spanish. He then began giving Tracker an ear scratch & massage which Tracker found relaxing. Patrick then started rubbing Tracker's belly causing him to laugh & squirm. A short time later Patrick stopped.

"OK now let's go see Sweetie" said Patrick in an eager manner.

"Off to Barkingburg we go" said Elias as everyone got back in the PAW Patroller. They drove back to Adventure Bay & then used the Air Patroller to fly to Barkingburg.

"I wonder what'll await me in Barkingburg" said Patrick in anticipation.

"I don't know. Do you think Sweetie might try to take over Barkingburg again?" asked Elias in a curious voice.

"She might. Soon we'll find out" said Ryder as everyone arrived at Barkingburg. They disembarked the Air Patroller & walked over to Barkingburg Palace where they knocked. The Princess of Barkingburg answered & let everyone in. Patrick then introduced himself while expressing his amazement at the beauty of the palace. He also found the royal crown to be beautiful. The Princess of Barkingburg called Sweetie over after the others briefly discussed how they hoped she wouldn't try to steal the crown. At 1ST Sweetie seemed disinterested at meeting Patrick but after he offered her a massage she obliged. Quickly she began to feel enjoyment at being massaged by Patrick which everyone was amazed by. Patrick then began rubbing Sweetie's belly which made her laugh & squirm. Everyone was fascinated to see that Sweetie was enjoying herself with Patrick. Patrick told Sweetie about his new job at the pet parlor & that she was welcome to stop by anytime. Sweetie was pleased to hear this. After Patrick finished Sweetie jumped into his arms & nuzzled him which took everyone by surprise especially when Sweetie said that Patrick had touched her heart. She then licked Patrick's face. Patrick then petted Sweetie before putting her down. Everyone then got back in the Air Patroller & headed back to Adventure Bay.

"I'm super impressed with you Patrick" said Zuma.

"Why?" asked Patrick in a confused tone.

"You managed to get Sweetie to turn over a new leaf" said Zuma with an impressed smile.

"You're a miracle worker Patrick" said Ryder as he gave Patrick the thumbs up.

"It's safe to say you're the best pet masseuse in the world" said Elias as Patrick blushed & smiled.

"Thanks. Now the only pup left to meet is Arrby. It might be difficult to find him since he lives with a pirate" said Patrick with a sigh.

"If Sid tries to steal anything he can kiss his ship goodbye" said Elias in a devious manner.

"I doubt he would" said Patrick as everyone arrived in Adventure Bay. They then headed down to Adventure Beach to see if Sid's ship was nearby. They soon spotted the ship in the nearby waters. A short time later Sid's ship docked on the beach. Patrick asked about Sid's age & learned he was an adult. Sid soon came down & was introduced to Patrick. Arrby was then called over upon which Patrick introduced himself before he began petting Arrby. Arrby found it relaxing. Patrick then began massaging Arrby which he enjoyed much to Sid's surprise. Patrick then started rubbing Arrby's belly causing him to laugh & squirm. Sid was completely shocked. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Soon Patrick finished & let Arrby know that he was welcome to stop by the pet parlor whenever he desired. Everyone then left the beach. Patrick headed to the pet parlor where Sweetie was waiting. She had enjoyed her time with Patrick so much she wanted more belly rubs & massages. Patrick happily massaged & rubbed Sweetie's belly as Katie watched on. Cali then walked over & pointed at Patrick before meowing in confusion. Katie proceeded to explain who Patrick was & why he was there. A short time later Patrick finished the belly rub & massage. Upon Katie's suggestion Sweetie got into 1 of the baths to be washed. Patrick started the bath by brushing Sweetie's back before moving to her head & then her belly. Throughout the entire bath Sweetie felt relaxed even comparing it to being at a spa resort in Fiji or Hawaii. After hopping out of the bath Sweetie was dried off with a blow dryer before her fur was groomed. Once the grooming was done Patrick let Sweetie check herself out in a mirror before taking pictures of her in different poses. He then gave the photos to Sweetie who smiled upon seeing how fantastic she looked. Sweetie then put the pictures in her purse before she left & headed back to Barkingburg to show the Princess. Patrick then washed his hands & spotted Cali. After inquiring about her he expressed how cute she was much to Katie's happiness. Back in Barkingburg Sweetie arrived back at the palace eager to show the Princess her photos.

"Hello Sweetie. How was it at the pet parlor?" asked the Princess of Barkingburg with a curious smile.

"It was fantastic. After the belly rub & massage I had a bath & photo shoot" said Sweetie as she retrieved the pictures & showed them to the Princess.

"These are really nice photos" said the Princess of Barkingburg in fascination.

"They sure are" said Sweetie with a nod of agreement.

"You look like a professional model" said the Princess of Barkingburg.

"Maybe I could become 1" said Sweetie in an excited voice.

"We could make a royal fashion line & you'd be the face of it" said the Princess of Barkingburg in an eager tone.

"That'd be fantastic" said Sweetie as she smiled. Back in Adventure Bay Angel & Terry were getting baths & massages from Patrick. Angel started with a bath while Terry started with a massage. There were also belly rubs much to their delight. Before her belly rub & massage Angel was dried off with a blow dryer & had her fur groomed. Everest then entered the pet parlor & joined in with the massage. Terry was then ready for his bath which Patrick obliged happily to. Terry even compared it to a spa treatment. Once the bath was done Terry was dried off & had his fur groomed. Patrick's phone then rang which he answered. It was Jake.

"Hello Jake. What can I do for you?" asked Patrick in a curious manner.

"I've been getting reports of a girl in the woods near the mountains. She appears to be in distress. I need your help in getting her to safety" said Jake.

"I'll be there soon. See you shortly" said Patrick as he hung up.

"What's going on?" asked Angel in uncertainty.

"There's a girl in the mountains who's in distress. We need to help her" said Patrick.

"Let's go" said Everest as Angel, herself & Patrick headed to the mountains. Upon arriving Patrick retrieved a drone from his backpack & activated it to help find the girl. After flying the drone through the woods for a short time the girl was found. To Angel's shock it turned out to be Lindsay Remington.

"That's Lindsay Remington. It looks like she's stuck on that ledge" said Angel in a shocked voice.

"We better go help her" said Patrick as Angel, Everest & himself headed to the ledge to rescue Lindsay. After arriving they saw Lindsay standing on the ledge. She was still bald & her tattered pajamas were all she had with her.

"Just so you know Patrick Lindsay's vocal chords were severely damaged before she disappeared. She can only make wheezing sounds" said Everest.

"How do we get her to safety?" asked Angel in an uncertain tone.

"Like this" said Patrick as he retrieved a grappling hook launcher device.

"Hook this to a tree Angel. Then we can have Lindsay climb up" said Patrick as he launched the grappling hook.

"I'm on it" said Angel as she caught the hook & secured it to a tree.

"We're all set" said Angel with a nod.

"Perfect. Get ready to climb to safety Lindsay" said Patrick as he lowered the rope connected to the grappling hook down to the ledge. Lindsay nodded in acknowledgement before she started climbing up the cliff face. Soon she was safe. Patrick then retrieved a notebook & pencils which he handed to Lindsay.

"Use this to write down what you want to say" said Patrick as Lindsay began writing something.

"**Can you help me get out of here?"** wrote Lindsay in a desperate manner.

"You bet. Let's go" said Patrick as everyone headed back to Jake's cabin.

"I offer my condolences to you Lindsay. It must've been rough losing everything a few days ago" said Patrick in sympathy.

"**If I see that bitch Kelly Walter I'm going to kill her. It's all her fault this happened to me"** wrote Lindsay in anger.

"I had a feeling she'd still be mad about that" said Angel with a sigh.

"I'm not going to tolerate that language. We need to get you to the hospital. I also know everything that happened over the last week. Watch what you say" said Patrick in a stern voice.

"**Whatever. I'm going to sue her for what she did once I get back home"** wrote Lindsay as she scowled in disgust.

"Considering that your career is over due to what happened a few days ago I don't think you'd be able to afford filing a lawsuit" said Everest.

"Indeed" said Patrick as he grabbed his phone & called Elias.

"Elias it's me Patrick. We found Lindsay Remington" said Patrick.

"Really?" asked Elias in a shocked tone.

"Yes. We're taking her to the hospital" said Patrick with a nod of confirmation.

"Thanks for the heads up. I'll be there soon" said Elias as he hung up.

"I certainly wasn't expecting that" said Elias as he headed to the hospital. He met the others there.

"Hey guys. Are you OK Lindsay?" asked Elias.

"**No not really. Where's Kelly? I have a bone to pick with her"** wrote Lindsay in a furious manner.

"She's either at the pet parlor or at home. I'm not happy with what she did to you either. I think she went too far as well" said Elias with a sigh.

"Angel & Everest you guys make sure Lindsay gets the medical care she needs. Elias I need to speak to you in private" said Patrick.

"OK" said Elias as Angel & Everest took Lindsay to be checked out.

"What's on your mind Patrick?" asked Elias in curiosity.

"Even though Kelly went too far with what she did to Lindsay I don't think she deserves to be sued" said Patrick with a conflicted look.

"I agree. Destroying all of Lindsay's personal belongings & cutting off her hair was uncalled for. The video is the only thing I don't see as unnecessary. Even with just the video Lindsay's career & reputation still would've been damaged significantly" said Elias as he nodded.

"It might have been. If a lawsuit is filed we'd need to present evidence of Lindsay's actions during the past week" said Patrick with a sigh.

"I guess we'll just have to see how everything plays out" said Elias in an uncertain voice.

"Agreed" said Patrick.

"Let's see how Lindsay's doing" said Elias as he & Patrick went inside. Angel & Everest were sitting in the waiting room.

"How is Lindsay doing?" asked Patrick in a curious tone.

"They're still checking on her" said Angel.

"She should be out soon" said Everest in a hopeful manner.

"Once she's out hopefully she'll thank me for helping her get to safety" said Patrick.

"She might even have her voice fixed up" said Elias with a hopeful smile.

"That'd be fantastic" said Patrick as a doctor walked over.

"Is Lindsay OK?" asked Patrick in uncertainty.

"She's not seriously injured. Other than a bit of dehydration, bruises, cuts & scratches she's in good condition" said the doctor in a reassuring voice.

"Is she able to talk properly again?" asked Elias.

"Not yet. Her vocal chords still need to heal" said the doctor as he shook his head.

"OK" said Patrick with a nod.

"Can she leave the hospital or does she need to stay for a bit?" asked Elias in a curious tone.

"She'll be able to leave in a few hours" said the doctor.

"OK. Her parents will be glad to hear about this" said Elias as he smiled hopefully.

"I bet they've been worried sick since Friday afternoon" said Angel.

"Probably" said Everest with a nod of agreement.

"There's also a chance they saw the online video" said Patrick in a cautious manner.

"They might have. I don't know how they'd react to it" said Elias with an uncertain shrug.

"What did Lindsay do during the last week anyways?" asked Patrick.

"She outright told everyone in class that she wanted nothing to do with them, yelled at Mayabella for accidentally bumping into her, didn't apologize for her outburst & acted like a jerk at lunch during which she called everyone commoner peasants. On Friday she also got into a fight with Kelly" said Elias.

"If this goes to court Kelly would be able to file a counterclaim against Lindsay over her behavior" said Patrick.

"If that happened & Kelly won the case I don't know what she'd gain from it. At least it'd settle the dispute" said Elias with a sigh.

"Hopefully it won't come to that" said Patrick in reassurance.

"I agree. How much longer do you think we'll have to wait for her to be allowed to leave & get her home?" asked Elias.

"It shouldn't be much longer" said Patrick as everyone continued waiting. Lindsay was given clearance to leave a short time later.

"**It's a relief to be out of the hospital"** wrote Lindsay in gratitude.

"What do we do now?" asked Elias in a curious voice.

"Perhaps we should take Lindsay to the airport so that she can get home" said Patrick.

"Do you wish to return to Los Angeles Lindsay?" asked Elias as Lindsay looked at Patrick.

"It's up to you Lindsay. We're more than happy to get you home" said Patrick with a sympathetic smile.

"That'll mean you won't have to see Kelly again" said Elias.

"**OK. Let's get to the airport"** wrote Lindsay as everyone headed to Adventure Bay Airport. When they reached the airport a group of Elias' fans showed up.

"Take it easy everyone. Please make room" said Elias as he signed autographs & took selfies with his fans.

"Is this normal for you?" asked Patrick in a surprised tone.

"Yes. Even though it's overwhelming at times I appreciate the fan support. I can't thank them enough for it" said Elias in a grateful manner.

"**It's a good thing they don't recognize me"** wrote Lindsay in relief.

"I think the reason for that is because you look different than what you normally do & the public still thinks you're missing" said Elias.

"**Good. I don't want a repeat of what happened a few days ago"** wrote Lindsay as everyone entered the terminal. They then walked over to the domestic check in desk.

"Hello. How can I help you?" asked an employee in a polite voice.

"This is Lindsay Remington. She was supposed to fly home to Los Angeles 2 days ago but an incident prevented her from doing so. When does the next flight to Los Angeles depart?" asked Elias in an uncertain tone.

"The next flight leaves in 30 minutes" said the employee as she checked her computer.

"Excellent. 1 ticket for Los Angeles please" said Elias with a smile.

"Coming right up" said the employee as she printed a ticket. She then handed it to Lindsay.

"Here you go" said the employee.

"Thanks" said Elias as everyone went through the security checkpoints & went to the waiting area.

"Soon you'll be home again Lindsay" said Patrick with a reassuring smile.

"**Thanks for rescuing me & getting me home"** wrote Lindsay in gratitude.

"You're welcome" said Patrick.

"Good luck with everything. Hopefully you get your life back on track" said Elias in an encouraging manner.

"**Thanks. Since you guys saved my life Kelly's off the hook"** wrote Lindsay.

"I'm sorry about what she did to you. I didn't want that to happen" said Elias in remorse.

"**I know. If I can get my career back on track I promise to not be the brat I was before. I've definitely learned my lesson"** wrote Lindsay in humility.

"I'm glad to hear that" said Elias in a satisfied voice. A short time later Lindsay boarded her flight & headed home.

"That went better than expected" said Patrick in a cheerful tone.

"You said it. Let's get out of here" said Elias as everyone headed back to Jake's cabin. They were all relieved that no legal action would be taken against Kelly. Soon they arrived at Jake's cabin.

"Hey guys. Where were you?" asked Jake in a confused manner.

"We were at the airport. We found Lindsay & got her on a flight back home" said Everest with a proud smile.

"She even said that Kelly was off the hook & that she'd change her behavior if she got her career back on track" said Patrick in relief.

"That's excellent" said Jake in an amazed voice.

"Her parents will be happy to see her again" said Elias as Patrick noticed that the sun was setting.

"Look at the sunset" said Patrick with a fascinated smile.

"We should sort out dinner. What are we having?" asked Elias in an uncertain tone.

"Let's have some satay beef" said Jake as everyone went to make dinner. Once they were done eating Carlana & Jake went to their room for some private time. Angel & Elias decided to watch TV while Everest & Patrick went to their room where Patrick gave Everest a belly rub causing her to laugh & squirm. Everest then jumped into Patrick's arms & nuzzled him. A short time later they decided to go to bed. Patrick changed into his pajamas before getting in bed. Everest joined him.

"Goodnight Patrick" said Everest with a smile.

"Goodnight Everest" said Patrick as Everest & himself fell asleep snuggled up together.

**THE END**


End file.
